


Juego de Cartas

by nolee375



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Humor, Cardverse, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Magic, Multi, Possible Character Death, Romance, Smut, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolee375/pseuds/nolee375
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En juego de cartas, cuatro reinos viven en la tierra de Lythirus, No existen paises personificándolos sino reyes, reinas y jacks. Viven pacíficamente pero ¿cuánto tiempo durará esta tranquilidad? Basado en la baraja de cartas que hizo Himaruya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juego de Cartas

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia no me pertenece
> 
> Este fanfic se inspira de la baraja de cartas que pertenece al art book "Arte Stella" que nuestro querido Himaruya-sama hizo para nosotros!
> 
> Por cualquier cosa dire como van las cartas.
> 
> Corazones (Rojos) / Rey: Alemania / Reina: Japón / Jack: Italia
> 
> Diamantes: (Amarillos) / Rey: Francia / Reina: Liechtenstein / Jack: Suiza
> 
> Trébol: (Verdes) / Rey: Rusia / Reina: Hungría / Jack: Austria
> 
> Espadas: (Azul) / Rey: America / Reina: Inglaterra / Jack: China
> 
> Jokers: Prusia y Sealand

Eran cuatro reinos…

Pertenecientes a la tierra de Lythirus. Gobernados cada uno por un rey y su reina. La tierra estaba dividida de manera equitativa, ningún rey poseía más tierra que otro, y ese era el equilibrio que debía mantenerse; pero los hombres eran ambiciosos, no les bastaba con solo lo que tenían, siempre deseaban más, y esa fue su perdición.

Eran cuatro reinos…

Cada uno tenía un nombre, debían identificarse después de todo. Cada uno era un integrante de una aparente baraja de cartas inglesa, representados por propio símbolo.

Kingdom of Hearts (Reino de corazones), Kingdom of Spades (Reino de espadas), Kingdom of Clubs (Reino de Tréboles), Kingdom of Diamonds (Reino de diamantes).

Eran cuatro reinos…

Cada uno tenía un ente propio, algo de nadie más, un poder sobrenatural sobre uno de los conformantes de la vida de los hombres, cuatro elementos en la vida.

Kingdom of Hearts tenía un poder sobre los sentimientos, podían manipular las emociones de los demás, y sabían perfectamente cómo se sentían, les servía para aliarse, ya que les agradaban e inspiraban confianza a los demás. Les era muy útil en las guerras también, podían infundir el miedo en otros, aún sin ningún arma física. Amor, odio, temor, esperanza, todos eran armas mucho más poderosas que una que físicamente te hacía sangrar.

Kingdom of Spades. No su poder no eran las espadas como su nombre indicaba, su símbolo representaba agudeza, el filo que tenían que con el tiempo no se borraba, ese era su elemento a controlar. También la fuente de su poder como reino, podían aprender de los errores que cometían en el pasado, ver aquellas cosas que la memoria borraba, pequeñas visualizaciones sobre el futuro que les esperaba según sus actos, y de esta forma los demás acudían a ellos cuando necesitaban consejo.

Kingdom of Clubs. El poder sobre las estaciones no debía ser subestimado, he aquí un reino que nunca sufría mucho frío, demasiado calor o hambruna. Su agricultura era impecable, siempre las mejores cosechas y mejor ganado que los demás reinos. Usaban sus productos como dinero, sabían una debilidad de los hombres: siempre tienen que comer o mueren.

Kingdom of Diamonds. Tenían poder sobre casi toda la riqueza, su tierra era fuente de oro, plata, diamantes, y cada piedra preciosa existente en el mundo. El color que predominaba en esta tierra era el amarillo, por todas partes sus ropas, sus hogares, todos tenían ese color dorado que te señala como más importante que los demás. Poseían más que los otros reinos, porque nadie más tenía fuentes de oro, eran los líderes de la economía.

Eran cuatro reinos…

…que necesitaban ser gobernados.

La historia es marcada por la vida de estos reyes y sus reinas.

Ahí es donde inicia la verdadera historia…

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un pequeño prólogo, solo para que se metan en este mundo loco y ficticio :D
> 
> Aun tengo la duda si mantendre los nombres en ingles (Kingdom of...) o mejor los cambio al español (Reino de...), quiero que mis lectores me aconsejen :D
> 
> Eso es... según las personas que se sientan atraídas por esta historia, o los reviews que obtenga continuaré publicándola.
> 
> La pareja principal es GerIta pero muchas mas se involucrarán.
> 
> Apoyo por favor! ~


End file.
